The interface between users and computerized system requires that the users adapt to the capabilities of the computerized system for it to understand input information and requests. With the passage of time, and emergence of the computerized system's ability to perform Natural Language Processing (NLP), the dynamics in interactions between users and technology has evolved and has become more sophisticated. However, the system is inefficient and error prone and works best if their domain of usage is limited to a specific category. Then again, limited domain may restrict interaction between the user and the system.